condemnedfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Dorland
Agent Dorland is an SCU agent and the supporting character as the main antagonist in Condemned 2:Bloodshot. He is Director Ike Farrel's Former Boss. He is a high ranking member of the Oro, and is voiced by Dave B. Mitchell. Condemned 2: Bloodshot Agent Dorland is first seen in the opening cut-scene of Rock Bottom. He, along with Lieutenant Rosa Angel and Director Ike Farrell discuss the distress call that Rosa received. He and Rosa then head to the Rock Bottom bar to find the now-homeless Ethan Thomas so that he can assist them in identifying and finding the man in the phone recording. He saves Ethan from Inferi, although he allows the thug to escape. Agent Dorland and Agent Pierce LeRue then assist Ethan in his investigation of the Preston Hotel in search of Malcom Vanhorn, now identified as the voice in the recording. Upon finding Vanhorn, Dorland and LeRue carry him out of the hotel, while Ethan follows close behind. However, in an attempt to hold back the rioters chasing the team, Dorland shoots a nearby transformer causing an electrical explosion that knocks Ethan out and traps him with the mob. Following the events of the Commuter Tracks, Dorland goes missing, though he later contacts Farrel, reporting Mayor Rachel Mars' death at the City Museum. He later drives Ethan to the airport so that he can fly to the Black Lake Lodge. It is revealed at this point that he wants Ethan dead, and he sends several SCU agents to the lodge to kill Ethan and destroy Malcolm Vanhorn's library, though they are thwarted by Ethan. He is next seen in the Trenton District level, where his agents have successfully captured SKX. After Ethan rescues Farrel, Dorland reveals both Farrel and himself as members of the Oro. He then commands Farrel to finish Ethan, and pushes him into the makeshift fighting arena, though Farrel kills himself instead. He is last seen in the Peninsula, where he attempts to shoot Ethan from a helicopter. His voice is heard throughout the level, where he explains the Oro's plans. He is finally seen in the person at the very end, where he sends waves of enemies after Ethan. He can be seen with Oro attachments and as well as an Oro mask, which Ethan destroys using Sonic Voice ability. After being beaten by Ethan, he attempts to pull Ethan down from the rope ladder that Rosa drops into the room. Ethan successfully kicks Dorland off the ladder, causing him to fall to his death. Battle Strategy Dorland first sends a group of enemies after Ethan. After beating them, head down the catwalk and overload the last Oro device. Upon returning to the platform, Dorland will appear. He moves very slowly and does not attack. However, due to his sonic mask, Ethan will receive damage if he gets too close. To destroy his mask, the player must perform three voice attacks. In between each attack, Dorland will send one or two enemies after the player and they should be dealt with as quickly as possible. After the final voice attack, Ethan will begin a lengthy chain attack on Dorland that ends with yet another voice attack. If the player misses a command, Dorland will draw a handgun and kill Ethan instantly. Note that if you had a weapon prior to the final showdown, it will disappear once the battle begins, however, the taser will be refilled. Category:Characters Category:SCU Category:Oro Category:Enemies Category:boss enemies